Power Rangers Storm Force
by Phoenix II
Summary: A new team of Rangers goes up against Greek Gods and Ancient Warriors
1. The Power Rangers Part 1

Power Rangers-Storm Force Episode 1: The Power Rangers, Part 1.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the term Power Rangers. Anything that Buena Vista Entertainment can't rightfully claim is MINE!!  
  
Summary: We meet the Storm Force Rangers and learn about the enemy that wants to destroy the city of White Pines.  
  
There was war on the planet Pollux IV. There had been a challenge for the position of a God. Jaromious, demigod and second in command of Aeolus, God of Winds, had challenged his boss for his postion. Jaromious had attacked Aeolus with a vicious onslaught of robotic machines called Avengers. Aeolus had countered, taking 6 teenagers from KO-35 and giving them great powers. These Power Rangers faced off against the millions of Avengers, but one by one they had fallen, their morphers returning to Aeolus and leaving the team even more vulnerable to the millions of Avengers still left standing. Today was just like the past 300, another assault on the defenses of Aeolus. The three remaining Rangers, Red, Blue and Eclipse, headed out to face it.  
  
They reached a plateu overlooking the forces of Jaromious, spotting amogst the legions of robots one of the demigod's top generals, Gaia. They brought out their morphers and prepared their power cards.  
  
" Storm Power!" shouted the group, positioning their cards.  
  
" Hurricane Power!" shouted Renga, sliding his card through and morphing into the Red Storm Force Ranger.  
  
" Blizzard Power!" yelled Balka, sliding his card through and morphing into the White Storm Force Ranger.  
  
" Power of Eclipse!" called Cildu, a lunar eclipse occuring as he slipped his card through, becoming the Eclipse Ranger.  
  
" Charge!" yelled Gaia from the ground, sending the Avengers into action. They attacked Renga and Balka, allowing Gaia to take on Cildu. The Red and White Rangers drew their Storm Blasters, firing into the horde of Avengers.  
  
" Blizzard Creator,"; " Hurricane Maker," yelled the White and Red Rangers, summoning their respective weapons. Renga pulled out a red swirl and Balka drew a white snowflake. They inserted them into slots for them on their weapons. " Activate!" they called. White beams flew from the Blizzard creator, stopping hundreds of Avengers in their tracks. A powerful gust of wind flew from the Hurricane Maker, followed by streams of water, either blowing away or short-circuiting Avengers by the dozen.  
  
" Eclipse Darkness Caster!" Cildu yelled, summoning a black rod with a reddish orb on the end. Cildu summoned a black disk with a glowing white edge. He inserted it in his Caster, causing a total blackout in the area where he battled Gaia.  
  
" Foolish Ranger," the Titan General said, and suddenly Cildu was seized by the throat. " Did you really think you could defeat me?"  
  
" No need to think there," mocked the Eclipse Ranger. " Blade mode!" He stabbed at the arm holding him, causing sparks and the hand to release him. " Eclipse field, eliminate!" he cried, and slowly light reappeared in the area. He flipped up to Renga and Balka and said, " We need to form the Megazord." The other Rangers nodded in confirmation. They pulled out three glowing orbs, one blue, one black and one brown.  
  
" Storm Zords, Arise!" they yelled. A blue dragon rose from the sea, shaking off water and flying inland. A beetle emerged from a hill, and a mole popped out from underneath the ground.  
  
" Eclipse Megazord, Mystic Burrow Mode!!" they shouted together. The three orbs intertwined to become a triangle, colors merging as the beetle transformed. The Megazord had a horn on its head and was all black. Then the mole split, the head transforming into a helmet and the rest covering the arms and torso. The sea dragon transformed as well. It flattened out a bit, splitting the head to form a sort of blue collar over the Beetle's neck. The now flat midsection molded to the Megazord's back, the tail sticking out and the front legs becoming cannons that stuck over the shoulders. The hind legs conformed themselves to the Megazord's legs, forming even better body armor. The three Rangers popped up in the cockpit and prepared for battle.  
  
Gaia had grown immensley after he lost his hand. He didn't care about the Avengers anymore, all that mattered was that the Power Rangers were destroyed. The two collosal beings circled, Gaia finally making the first move. He picked up a group of frozen Avengers and hurled them at the Megazord. It, however, had disappered. There was a large hole in the ground where it had been. A fierce spray of water hit Gaia in the back, and he turned, smashing his head into the Eclipse Megazord. The giant vehicle soared through the air, landing rather ungracefully in a mountain near their headquarters. It rose, battered, as Gaia brandished a sword in his remaining hand.  
  
" Horn Drill!" yelled Cildu, bringing the Megazord's head into Gaia's gut. The Titan General sparked and staggered backwards. " Water Cannons, fire!!" yelled Balka. Two more water beams brought Gaia down.  
  
~*~*~  
  
In the Wind Palace, Aeolus watched the battle. He saw Gaia go down and knew what was coming, knowing also that he was powerless to stop it. He lowered his head and opened a wooden box that held three morphers and cards, Blue; Yellow; and Black.  
  
He shut everything down and prepared to escape.  
  
*~*~*  
  
On the Warship Avenger, Jaromious laughed and teleported himself down to the planet to watch the final destruction.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The Eclipse Megazord stood poised for its final attack when suddenly a super charged blade came and loged itsef in the groin area of the Megazord. The Zord lost power and began sparking for all it was worth. In the cockpit, the Rangers demorphed and their morphers disappeared with the cards. Then the Eclipse Megazord, Mystic Burrow Mode, exploded and was gone, along with Renga, Balka and Cildu. Gaia shrunk in size and sheathed his sword. He noticed Jaromious standing on a mountain gleefully and he made his way to his Master.  
  
" A great victory, Master," he said. Jaromious took one look at his battered General and waved his hand. A thunderbolt hit Gaia's bleeding stump and caused a solid gold hand to reappear in its place.  
  
" Agreed, General Gaia. Prepare the Avengers to storm the palace."  
  
" Yes, Master." With that, Gaia left and began assembling a squad of Avengers, leaving Jaromious to laugh manaically at his victory.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Aeolus took the three new morphers and shut the case as he heard the metallic feet of the Avengers clomp through his palace. He shut his eyes and transformed into a gust of wind. He blew through the roof of his palace and out of the atmosphere of Pollux IV, past the Avenger and towards a small planet known as Earth. 


	2. The Power Rangers Part 2

Power Rangers Storm Force, Episode 2 " The Power Rangers, Part 2"  
  
Disclaimer: Maybe one of these days I'll own 'em!!  
  
Summary: Last time, the first 6 Storm Force Rangers had been killed by Jaromious' forces and Aeolus had left for Earth.  
  
" WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'HE'S ESCAPED'!!" Jaromious roared at his tactical officer, a Titan known as Maha Vailo. Vailo was currently 8 inches above the floor, being held by the collar and roared at by his Master. Jaromious dropped Vailo and kicked him. " You prepare the Titan cards and summoner. We're going after Aeolus," he ordered the fallen sorcerer. Maha Vailo headed out of the Avenger's command center. Gaia took his place by Jaromious' side as the demigod turned to the helmsman. " Set a course for earth. And be quick about it!" he yelled, his fingers clenching menacingly. The frightened Titan did as he was told, and soon the Avenger was headed towards Earth.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Aeolus had arrived back on Earth, in a mountain range hovering over a town known as White Pines. He'd settled in a cavern in a mountain known as Mount Ranger. Aeolus had shifted his energies to creating a new set of warriors to battle the evil forces he was sure would come after him. He'd hollowed out Mount Ranger with one large gust, and created a command post for his Rangers in another. Now all he had to do was FIND his new Rangers.  
  
The search had been long and tedious, but Aeolus had finally decided who to bestow the powers of the Red, White, Blue, Yellow and Black Morphers to, based on the decisions of the Zords he'd found entombed on Earth and skill levels. The Zords he'd found told him that they hadn't been chosen to go and live on an island in the sky because they were needed as support for current Earthers who had potential. They also told him that the people who had potential would one day learn of their potential through an orb they all had. Aeolus asked when this would be. The lead zord, a red Ram, had responded, " Whenever the Earth is threatened again." When Aeolus explained his situation, the Zords began work. They told him that they could only give him one of these people at a time because each Zord needed the support of all to summon its protector. Aeolus nodded and sat back, opening the box of morphers. Back in the valley, a multi-colored beam of light emitted from the Ram.  
  
*~**~*  
  
In White Pines, Tyler Jones was walking home from school. He was admiring his class ring, looking at the red stone set in it. It had rained that day, and therefore Tyler was not surprised when he saw a rainbow. Then the rainbow came and hit his ring. The stone glowed and a gust of wind blew Tyler along the rainbow. When he landed, he noticed another rainbow emit from a white lump. He whirled around as he heard footsteps.  
  
**~*~**  
  
Ricky Franks was laying in his bed. The 17-year-old had been sick and had stayed home from school. On his bedside table lay a collection of marbles. He'd been playing with them while he was bored, and suddenly a white one glowed as he looked at it. A beam of light struck him and he instantly felt better. Then a blizzard occurred in his room and Ricky was sucked into the marble, which vanished. He reappeared and saw both his friend Tyler from school, an odd-looking old guy, and a wildcat shoot a beam from its mouth.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Jessica Martinez had just gotten off of the lonely bus. By the time it reached the projects, she was the only one left on besides the bus driver. Today, she'd ended up as the last person off the bus. The driver also lived in the projects, and today he'd gotten off at his house before Jessica. As she got up and prepared to leave, the bus started to glow. It turned into a small yellow orb and disappeared in a flash of rainbow- colored light. Jessica reappeared next to Ricky and Tyler, who she had a crush on, just as a big mechanical bat fired off a beam of multi-colored light.  
  
~~*~*~~  
  
Eddie Martens sat in his room at his computer. He was trying to think up how he was going to write the 3 page Chemistry essay he had due for tomorrow when the screen blacked out and the image of a bat appeared. A button on his black vest started to glow, and suddenly the bat sucked Eddie into his computer, then flew out of the machine, depositing him next to the other 3 rangers and lending support to the beam that flew out of a lake.  
  
~***~  
  
Carrie Jones was sitting in a boring EMT-Basic class when a vision of water appeared to her and she dashed out the door to pee. Strangely enough, when she got out of the classroom, she didn't have to go any more. She decided to take a quick drink before she went back in, but when she pushed down on the button, instead of water, a beam of light came out and hit the whale charm on her necklace. It glowed blue and soon Carrie felt drenched. Then she got an odd sensation, like she was evaporating. Then she reappeared, fully dry, next to Jessica, Eddie, Ricky and Tyler.  
  
Aeolus began to speak. " Greetings to you all. I am Aeolus, the God of Winds. I am being threatened by a force of evil that wishes to kill me and take over whatever planet I inhabit. I have gathered you all here today to become Power Rangers Storm Force. You have been chosen to become Rangers due to skills you possess. I'm sure you also have noticed the glowing orbs you possess. Take them out, please." The soon-to-be Rangers did as asked.  
  
*~~~*  
  
" We have arrived in Earth orbit," announced Jaromious' Titan helmsman Sword Hunter.  
  
" Good. Very good," announced the evil demigod. " Maha Vailo, if you please," he said, guesturing towards Vailo as if expecting something. Maha Vailo handed him an oak case. Jaromious opened it up and started looking through it.  
  
~****~  
  
Tyler, Ricky, Eddie, Jessica and Carrie all pulled out their orbs. Tyler's had the image of a ram on it. A beam flew from the orb and reformed on Tyler's wrist as a morpher.  
  
" Tyler Jones, strong and fast, you will be the Red Storm Force Power Ranger, commanding the power of the Hurricane and controlling the mighty Ram Zord," Aeolus announced, producing a card and a crystal. He placed the crystal in the morpher and it flashed red and molded with it.  
  
" Tyler, to morph, you will take this card," he said, holding it up. It was a brownish card with a lightning bolt in the center. " And you will swipe it through your Cloud Morpher while shouting Hurricane Power!!"  
  
A second beam flew from Ricky's orb, which had a polar bear image on it, and turned into a cloud morpher. Aeolus again pulled out a card and a crystal, setting the crystal into a snowflake shaped hole in the morpher.  
  
" Ricky Franks, fierce and pure, you will be the White Storm Force Power Ranger, controlling the power of the blizzard and commanding the mighty Polar Bear Zord." A white flash molded the crystal to the morpher. " You will morph by calling " Blizzard Power while swiping your card through the morpher."  
  
Then Jessica's orb flashed. A beam of yellow flew from the Cheetah image on her orb and it too became a Cloud Morpher. Aeolus gave Jessica her card and went through the same speech, only modifying the words Jessica would have to shout to morph while slipping her card through. She would have to call out " Lightning Power!"  
  
Eddie was next. A black beam came from the bat image on his black sphere. When it reformed as a morpher, Aeolus handed him a card and informed him that he would have to shout out " Tornado Power" while slipping the card through the slot on the morpher. Finally it was Carrie's turn. The image of a whale shot a blue beam onto her wrist, and she felt wet again. The sensation stopped with the appearance of the morpher. When the God handed Carrie's card to her, he told her that " Rain Power" would be her morphing call.  
  
Aeolus took his place at the head of the group again.  
  
~***~***~  
  
Jaromious finally picked a card from the box. On it was the image of a ball of vines with legs and shoes. He then took a card from his pocket. It had shiny words on it. It said " 100 Avengers."  
  
" Activate card reader and the Titan portal!" the demigod called as he strode from his chair towards a dim station on the Avenger. As he called out, the station activated. A panel with blinking lights extended from it with an indentation for a card on it. Jaromious first set in the card with the monstorous being on it. The slot retracted. " I summon Griggle, the Titan of Forestry!" he yelled. An image of the being appeared in the black spot of a brown, red and black swirl. The reader slot popped out again and Jaromious set the card for 100 Avengers in it. " I summon 100 Avengers as support for Griggle!" he yelled. An image of an Avenger appeared. The Avengers were gray, with oval shaped heads that had one cybernetic eye on the left side, two three-"finger"ed hands, the right one having no fingers, but a " thumb" and a blade replacing the other two "digits". On this image was a blue announcment. It read "x100". Jaromious looked on in glee. " Attack and destroy!" he cried. The swirls flashed and the two images disappeared. Jaromious walked back to his chair. " Screen on," he said. The image appeared on a viewer in the front of the chamber of Griggle ordering the Avengers to destroy a few supply buildings.  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
Alarms blared in Mount Ranger. A screen instantly flashed an image of Griggle and the Avengers reeking havoc on White Pines.  
  
" Rangers, go!" Aeolus cried. The Storm Zords each shot a beam at the Rangers, sending each to the battle in their color.  
  
*~*~*  
  
When they reappeared, the Avengers began to attack them. Each Ranger managed to take out a few with mild injuries. Then a large mob of the robots forced them all back. Tyler held out his morpher. " Let's do it guys!" he yelled, whipping out his card. The other Rangers did the same, calling out "Ready!"  
  
" Storm Power!!" the group cried. Tyler swiped his card through. " Hurricane Power!" he yelled, a red suit covering his body. There were curled horns on his helmet. Then came Ricky. He called " Blizzard Power" as he swiped his card. A white uniform covered him. On his helmet there were blue eyes and fangs. Jessica swiped her card through. " Lightning Power!" she yelled. She morphed into the Yellow Ranger. Her helmet sported black strips and fangs.  
  
Eddie swiped his card through. " Tornado Power!" was his cry, a black uniform covering him. His helmet had red eyes and two small black wings. Finally came Carrie. Her cry of " Rain Power" as she sent the card through the morpher caused a suit of blue to encompass her. Her helmet tapered down in the back to a whale's tail.  
  
" Power Rangers!" they shouted. Each found a weapon at their side. They drew them as the Avengers advanced again. " Storm blasters, Fire!" Tyler yelled. Each Ranger fired at the robots, severing heads and blasting holes in bodies with each shot. Soon there were none left. Then vines came out and snagged each ranger.  
  
" Forget about me?" Griggle asked. He twisted his vines and each ranger spun out, sparks flying from their suits. Tyler looked quite hurt. Nonetheless, he raised his Storm Blaster again and fired. Sparks flew from Griggle as well as the blast struck the Titan in an approximation of where Tyler thought its face would be. Red flew from Griggle's face  
  
" Oh, you broke my nose! OH, there's so much blood!" the creature screamed. " We can see that," Eddie remarked. Then the red stopped. A vine hovered over Griggle's head. There seemed to be some sort of small object in it. " Ketchup packet!" it said, whipping the Rangers again, causing more sparks. " I can't believe you fell for that!"  
  
Then five beams of light, red, white, black, yellow and blue, struck their respective Ranger. When they faded, Tyler, Ricky, Eddie and Cassie all held colored poles with a glowing orb at the end of it. Jessica had a yellow sword. They all struck a pose.  
  
" Hurricane Maker!" Tyler yelled, twirling his weapon above his head. He brought it down and a gust of wind slammed Griggle back, followed by a shower of water which caused him to spark.  
  
" Blizzard Creator!" Ricky called. He made a glowing white star and slammed the orb through it. A beam of snow hit Griggle, slowing it and causing more sparks. Griggle used its vines to grab on to the ends of the two weapons, pulling Tyler and Ricky closer to it, then whipping them mercilessly.  
  
" Lightning Sword!" yelled Jessica. She raised her sword and it began to crackle with electricity. Jessica ran forward and cut off the vines holding the Hurricane Maker and the Blizzard Creator. Eddie and Cassie body checked Griggle and unleashed the power of their weapons, the Gust Creator and the Rain Summoner. The beam of water hit first, regrowing the severed vines, but before Griggle could attack again, it was blown backwards into a building by the Gust Creator. As it got up, dazed, the Rangers clumped together.  
  
" Alright guys, lets put 'em together!" Tyler called. The Hurricane Maker was attached to the Lightning Sword at the back, the blade pointing up. Then the Gust Creator attached beneath the Hurricane Maker and the Rain Summoner and Blizzard Creator on either side of Tyler's weapon.  
  
" Weather Blaster!" the five said. Tyler held the weapon on his shoulder while down on one knee. The other Rangers touched the weapon. " Fire!!" they shouted in unison. Tyler pushed a hidden buton on the underside of the Hurricane Maker. A beam of light struck Griggle right in the face, followed by a large lighting bolt. All of this energy caused Griggle to explode. The five Rangers jumped up and down, celebrating.  
  
~**~  
  
Back at Mount Ranger, Aeolus was also celebrating. But on the Warship Avenger there were screams of disillusionment. Jaromious pulled a card from a panel in his chair, walking over to the card reader.  
  
" I will make those Rangers PAY!" he yelled, inserting the card. The image of a sword bathed in electricity appeared on the screen.  
  
" Lightning Blade, descend! Revive Griggle and give it immeasurable POWER!" The swirls flashed and on the screen the Lightining Blade landed straight in the middle of Griggle's remains. Electricity flew upwards into the sky and there was a bright flash of light. There stood Griggle again. Live and Super King Biggie sized.  
  
The Rangers dropped back a step in shock and awe. 


	3. The Power Rangers Part 3

Power Rangers Storm Force-"The Power Rangers, Part 3"  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.  
  
Summary: Last time the new Storm Force Rangers were selected and fought their first battle.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Electricity flew upwards into the sky and there was a bright flash of light. There stood Griggle again. Live and Super King Biggie sized.  
  
The Rangers dropped back a step in shock and awe.  
  
" Ahhhhhhhhhhh. BIGGER IS BETTER!" shouted Griggle.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Back in the cavern, Aeolus contacted the rangers.  
  
" Remember the orbs you used to create your morphers?" he asked. " You need them to summon your Zords. Take them out and yell ' Storm Zords, Awaken!'"  
  
**~**~**  
  
At the scene of the battle, the Rangers pulled out their orbs. " Storm Zords, Awaken!" they shouted in unison. The orbs flew from their hands and created a star in the sky. Each orb sent out a beam of light to the Valley of the Zords.  
  
The Ram Zord charged out of a herd of sheep. The Bat Zord and the Polar Bear Zord came down from a mountain. The Cheetah Zord ran out of a jungle, and the Whale Zord lept out of the sea. They hurried towards the battle, the Bat carrying the Whale.  
  
The star of orbs sent out another beam before shrinking and heading into the head of the Ram, which began to change, along with the other Zords. The Ram rolled along the ground, reforming as a slender read torso and a head with the horns. The head was not the same as before, it was now sunken in and grey instead of red. The legs had become attachment devices, two stuck out from the shoulder area and two extended from the lower torso.  
  
The Polar Bear Zord's legs folded up and its mouth opened up to reveal a small cannon. It connected as the left arm of the Megazord. The Bat's legs also folded up and it's head receded into its chest. It connected to the back of the Megazord. Flashes of light occurred during the connecting. The Cheetah ran hard to catch up to the new formation. Then something happened. A flash of light occurred and the Cheetah was now two separate Zords. When the two cheetahs arrived, the legs folded up and the heads failed to rise with the rest of the Zords when they attached as the legs. Another flash and the head and legs of the bat surrounded the leg attachments as a groin area.  
  
Finally came the Whale. The largeness of its head receded down to its mouth, which opened wide to reveal another cannon. It attached with another flash of light, and when that faded, the orbs emerged onto the chest of the Megazord in a circle formation. A beam of light drew the Rangers into this circle, which became the cockpit.  
  
" Storm Force Megazord!" they all said as they sat down at stations. Tyler had the best view. He was right in front. Adjacent of him were Ricky and Jessica. Eddie and Carrie were behind them.  
  
" Ah, something new to play with!" said Griggle, latching onto the Whale and Polar bear with some of his vines. He whipped at the Rangers with others, causing the Megazord to spark.  
  
" I wouldn't have done that if I were you," Ricky said, manipulating levers. " Ice Cannon, fire!" A large beam of ice struck Griggle, freezing him and throwing him back a few meters and off of the Megazord.  
  
" Megazord Sabers!!" yelled Tyler. Two beams of light emerged from the Polar bear and the Whale. When they faded, the cannons were gone, hands in their place, each holding a sword. " Gust Tornado!" Eddie added. The wings started to beat and the Megazord spun around in a tornado moving towards the frozen Titan. The first strike shattered the ice and diced many vines, causing many sparks. Eddie pushed a button and the Megazord stopped.  
  
Griggle was injured badly. The Rangers could tell this. " Let's end this!" said Tyler. He pushed some controls. The horns fired a blast downwards and the eyes of the bat fired one upwards. The two blasts met in the middle and formed a ball by the cockpit.  
  
" Final Strike!" he yelled. A beam of colored light emenated from the orbs and struck the energy, pushing it into Griggle. The monster staggered backwards and tried to whip, but found no vines. Then at the total surprise of the Rangers, he fell backwards and into the ocean. After the intial super-huge splash, a huge wave came up and fell on several supply buildings, crushing them. Among that wave were some thorns and a very big shoe, which the Megazord destroyed before another Lightning Blade could recreate Griggle again.  
  
Then with a flash, it was gone and both the Zords and Rangers were back at Mount Ranger. Aeolus greeted them warmly.  
  
" Very good, Rangers," he said. " But I'm afraid this is just the beginning. Jaromious has many Titans, some weaker and some stronger than this one. This could turn into a very long battle."  
  
" I don't care how many he has or how strong they are, we can beat them!" Eddie yelled, followed by confirmation by his new teammates. " I certainly hope so, Rangers," the God said. " Now go home and get some rest. Tomorrow will come sooner than you think." The Rangers left, except for Eddie. He walked up to Aeolus.  
  
" Do you know anything about Chemistry?" he asked. Aeolus chuckled and they headed out to a computer. ~**~*~**~  
  
"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!" roared Jaromious at the events that had transpired. Griggle was gone, and for that the Rangers would pay.  
  
" VAILO!!!" he yelled. The trembling servant came forward, scared for his life. "Yes, Master?" he asked.  
  
" I WANT YOU TO ANALYZE THOSE RANGERS!! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THEIR SKILLS ARE!! AND THEN, YOU WILL BRING ME THE ANCIENT ORB OF DARK SPIRITS!! I'VE GOT A PLAN!" Jaromious roared. He then stormed off, leaving Vailo to his duites.  
  
" Yikes," muttered the magician.  
  
~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~  
  
A/N: OK, I know it's short but I didn't want to make Part 2 any longer. It was 9 pages on Microsoft Word as is.  
  
NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS STORM FORCE: " Ancient Orb of Dark Spirts, send me forth 3 Titan Warriors of Great Power!!" 


	4. Revenge of the Titans

Power Rangers Storm Force-"Revenge of the Titans"  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. I wish I did, but I don't.  
  
Summary: Today, it's trouble times three for the newest Rangers as Jaromious calls upon the three strongest Titans of Ancient Times to destroy the Rangers.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Maha Vailo hurried through the data archives of the Warship Avenger. The Titan was looking for information his tactical console had gathered on the Storm Force Rangers that had defeated Griggle. At the end he finally found his objective. TACTICAL DATA: Terran Storm Force Rangers. AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY.  
  
Vailo input his access code. " 6 2 4 2 8 2 4 5 6, Maha Vailo," he said. If the computer systems didn't send all data here immdiatly, his job would be a lot easier. He'd gotten one of the things he'd been ordered to, now to get the other. As Jaromious' head spellcaster, the Ancient Orb of Dark Spirits was kept in his quarters. He hurried inside and picked up the heavy black ball, along with the steel placement it rested in. He then walked to his Master's quarters.  
  
Jaromious was waiting with a blank card. He ordered Vailo to set the Orb on a table and summon the three Ancient Titans from the Spirit World. Maha Vailo sat down, placed his hands on the orb and started to chant.  
  
" Dark Sprits from times long past, send me Titans that have passed!!" In Vailo's mind and in the surface of the orb, four images appeared. That of Griggle, the faithful survant that had perished at the hand of the Rangers recently and then three that had been destroyed by the superhuman Hercules back in Ancient Greeks. Three supertitans of fire, ice and rock. Jaromious slid in the card and nodded at Vailo, pointing at the three supertitans. Vailo closed his eyes and touched the three images, then the edge of the card. " Fire, Ice and Rock so hard, send you spirits to this card!" On the surface of the orb, the three images swirled into Vailo. He glowed red, white and brown for a moment, but then they exited through his fingers that touched the empty card. He opened his eyes and the card popped out. On it was an image of the three Titans. On it there was a reading. Jalor the Fire Titan, Igron the Ice Titan and Orge the Rock Titan is what it read. Jaromious took the card and went to the reader in the command center.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
At White Pines High School, the 5 Storm Force Rangers were in P.E. They were playing Soccer that day, and the team with the Rangers on it was winning.  
  
" Heads up Jessica!" called Eddie, headbutting the ball to her. She took it and dribbled it up the field towards Ben Walker, the opposing team's goalie. Suddenly, Scott Jacobs stole the ball from Jessica, knocking her down. "Hey, give me that back" she cried, chasing him and returning the favor. After few more evasions, Jessica put on a burst of speed that made the defense see a yellow streak. She slowed down near the goal and passed it to Tyler. He kicked it by Ben just as the Coach blew the whistle for a break.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jaromious put the card in the reader. " I summon Jalor the Fire Titan, Igron the Ice Titan and Orge the Rock Titan!!" he called. Then he put in another card. " And 300 Avengers!" he said, pressing send. The swirls moved and the images disappeared. On the viewer, the three Titans and 300 robots appeared. In Mount Ranger, Aeolus saw them and contacted the Rangers.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Back at school, Coach had told the students to jog a lap. When Tyler, Ricky, Eddie, Jessica and Carrie were by a group of trees, they heard a beeping sound coming from their pockets, where their morphers bulged out. Tyler nodded and entered the trees, the other four following him. Tyler pulled out his morpher and pushed a button. " What is it Aeolus?" he asked.  
  
" Rangers, we have a problem. It's trouble times three." The Rangers looked at each other in shock. " I am fully confident in you, Rangers. Now get going." With this, Tyler pulled out his card and watched the others follow suit.  
  
" Storm Power!" they yelled, swiping their cards through.  
  
" Hurricane Power!" yelled Tyler.  
  
" Blizzard Power!" yelled Ricky.  
  
" Lightning Power!" yelled Jessica.  
  
" Tornado Power!" yelled Eddie.  
  
" Rain Power!" yelled Carrie. Once they were all morphed, a rainbow appeared and swept the Rangers to the battle.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Arriving at the scene, Ricky noticed all the Avengers terrorizing sailors, and pulled out his Storm Blaster. He shot a group that was looting a ship. Then everything at the scene turned to look at him. The Avengers charged. So did Jalor, Igron and Orge. Jessica and Carrie intercepted the Avengers, leaving Tyler, Ricky and Eddie to take on the Titans.  
  
*~*  
  
On top of a building stood a figure. He wore black clothes with red stripes on them. On his wrist was a morpher, one that looked like a rocket.  
  
" They can't do this alone," said Sam Johnson. He brought his right hand up, punching his left one out." Phantom Transformation!" he cried, switching the poses of the arms. He then brought the left arm down onto a button on his morpher, pushing his crossed arms out. A flash of blackish- red flared out from the building. There stood another ranger, an odd sword hanging from his belt. His uniform looked like that of the Red Psycho Ranger, only with more black and a darker shade of red. He looked down at these new Rangers, watching as Jessica and Carrie hurdled broken Avengers to blast Igron. Despite having been attacked for the past 5 minutes, the three Titans didn't look hurt at all. Then Jessica attacked. Her sword crackled with lightning and she brought it down onto Igron, forcing sparks from him and throwing him backwards while getting puched by Orge. Carrie sent a jet of water at Jalor. He as well sparked and flew backwards. She turned on Orge. He as well flew back.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The Rangers called out in happiness as the three Titans looked defeated. But then a jet of flame hit Tyler, Eddie and Carrie, knocking them backward in a sparking heap. A rock slammed into Jessica, forcing her onto her friends, causing more sparks. A blast of ice flew towards Ricky, who sent a blast of his own to counter, but was overpowered and sent into the heap of sparks as well. Jalor, Orge and Igron got up and cackled, moving towards the rangers. Then Orge fell down again after being struck by a crimson blur.  
  
" Phantom Enforcer!" the new arrival called, pulling the small sword from his belt. " Sabre mode!" He sped up and hit Igron with the weapon in the belly, causing him to fall as well, sparking. This left Jalor. Flames headed towards his mouth, but the Phantom ranger was too quick. " Phantom Barrier!" he yelled, drawing a circle with the sabre. A glow engulfed the area a meter away from him and when Jalor spit fire, it just bounced off the energy and struck him, causing him to fall as well, only he blew up. By this time the Storm Force Rangers had gotten up and assembled the Weather Blaster. They aimed it at Orge and fired. The second Titan fell and was destroyed. Phantom Ranger lept in again, drawing a glowing triangle with his sabre right in front of Igron. The Titan tried to freeze the Phantom, but the Barrier was still up.  
  
" Pyramid Breaker!" he yelled, driving the Phantom Enforcer into the triangle. The energy in the middle hit Igron in fragments, causing him to spark, and then the edge flew at him and blew him into tiny fragments.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Jaromious, as you could expect, was furious. He slid another card into the reader and pulled out the Lightning Blade card and yet another new card. A multi-colored swirl landed on the heaps of destroyed Titans and merged them into one heap. Then the lightning blade came down and made this mass grow. It reformed as Jagre, the elemental Titan. It had Ice for a right arm and fire for a left arm. Rock was the body. The head was rock. On its chest were two crystals. One was ice and one was fire.  
  
" Axe of Despair, descend!" cried the evil demigod. On Earth, Jagre plucked a giant wooden axe out of the sky.  
  
" Storm Zords, Awaken!" the Rangers cried. The Storm Force Megazord formed and the Rangers disappeared. Phantom Ranger decided to use his zord too. Jagre would be too much for these rookies.  
  
" Phantom Stinger activate!" he called. A red and black bee flew into the city. " Megazord mode," he yelled, leaping into the air as the bee separated. He was spread eagle in the air, and then the arms attached to his shoulders, his real arms disappearing inside the Zord. Then the torso snapped on to give him armor. The four unused legs wound around the Phantom ranger's legs, then with a flash turned into Megazord legs. Then the new head, looking rather much like the Phantom ranger's helmet super sized, came to rest on top of the Phantom ranger's real head. By the time the Phantom Ranger got his Zord together, it really looked like the Storm Force Rangers could use some help. Every sword move they tried was blocked by the axe and then knocked away, allowing the Axe to strike the Megazord. The Zord flew backwards and was struck by beams of ice and fire.  
  
" Storm Force Megazord, Cannon Mode!" Rickey, Tyler and Carrie called. The swords retracted into cannons and beams of ice and water were there to counter those of ice and fire. Then Phantom's megazord snuck up behind Jagre. Suddenly the stingers on the arms glowed green and began to spin. Phantom Ranger pushed them into Jagre's back, causing the monster to scream in pain and retract it's beams, allowing those from the Storm Force Megazord to hit him and freeze him. The Phantom Stinger Megazord jumped up and flew into the gut of Jagre, causing him to fall. The ice cracked and the Phantom Stinger Megazord began to glow. The stingers changed into hands holding greenish sabers. Then the Stinger glowed again. It transformed into the likeness of the Storm Force Megazord, only Red and Black. It drew some sort of glowing "X" in the air while the Stomr Force Megazord prepared it's final strike.  
  
Then the Axe of Dispair came towards the Phantom Stinger Megazord. Inside the head, the Phantom Ranger pulled out the Phantom Enforcer and put int in a position where it would have blocked it, had the two warriors been going man-to-man. Instead, one of the Stinger Megazord's sabers intercepted the blow and repelled it.  
  
" Final Strike!" These two words were said by 6 Power Rangers at the same time. The Storm Force Megazord sent the ball of energy at Jagre and the Phantom Stinger Megazord threw it's sabers, poisoning the Titan, then clapping it's hands. The sabers returned, the handles sticking out of the glowing "X". Jagre had a hole right through it, and was turned towards the Phantom Stinger Megazord, a defiant look on its face. Phantom Ranger took no heed, pushing the X into Jagre, hitting it in the hole. Now with a giant hole AND and X burned right through it, it fell forward, exploding. A dark portal opened up in the sky and a ghostly image of Jagre sped into it, closing the portal behind it. The Axe of Despair broke in half and sped to opposite ends of the earth, the handle embedding itself in the snow of the North Pole and the blade decapitating a flock of penguins before embedding itself in the ice of the South Pole.  
  
The Rangers turned to thank the Phantom Ranger for his help, but when they looked where the Phantom Stinger Megazord had been, there was nothing. The Rangers shrugged and headed back to Mount Ranger where Aeolus was waiting to lecture them.  
  
" Rangers, you did well, but I'm afraid that without the help of the Phantom Ranger you would not have prevailed," he said. Jessica stepped forward.  
  
" Who was he?" she asked. " I do not know, Jessica. Perhaps he will reveal his identity in the future, and perhaps not. But in the meantime you must train harder. We cannot depend on the Phantom Ranger to win your battles for you." The Rangers nodded solemnly, understanding what the God was saying.  
  
" I will see you up here tomorrow at 6 AM for training Rangers," he said, turning around and heading towards the back of the cave. The Rangers looked at each other at shock and awe before heading home to rest.  
  
~**~**~  
  
On Pollux IV, three orbs rose from the final battlefield of the first group of Storm Force Rangers. One black, one sky blue and one brown, they shot up into the sky, glowing madly.  
  
**~**~**  
  
Back on Earth, a brown station wagon rolled into White Pines. A teenage boy looked sullenly out the window.  
  
" I wish we hadn't moved," 16-year old Ben Walker said to nobody in particular as they passed by Mount Ranger.  
  
~*~**~*~  
  
Back on the Warship Avenger, it was anybody's guess as to what Jaromious' next huge embarrassing failure would be. Meanwhile the demigod fumed, pacing around the command chamber, destroying anything he could.  
  
" I will get them, yes." he said, trailing off. " Somehow, the Power Rangers will lose."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So, what did you think? Please Review!  
  
NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS STORM FORCE: When an evil force is more powerful than both the Storm Force Rangers and the Phantom Ranger, will the Eclipse Powers choose a host before all is lost? 


	5. Darkness Falls Part 1

Power Rangers Storm Force-"Darkness Falls, Part 1"  
  
Disclaimer: Disney/Saban owns the concept of Power Rangers. The Ancient Greeks own any Greek Gods that appear in this story. Some Japanese dude owns any Yu-Gi-Oh references in here. I own damn near nothing.  
  
Summary: In this Episode, the Rangers get in big trouble. Will the Eclipse Ranger show up in time to save them?  
  
~*~*~  
  
When the three orbs of the Sea Dragon, the Mole and the Beetle hit Earth's atmosphere, the Sea Dragon and the Mole broke formation and landed in the Atlantic Ocean and Sahara Desert, respectively. The Beetle continued on course for its new master.  
  
*~*~*  
  
On the Warship Avenger, Jaromious had finally chosen a new Titan to attack with. And this Titan would have PLENTY of backup.  
  
" I summon the Dark Magician, equipped with 1,500 Avengers. Descend!" he cried, putting his plan in action. Vailo came up to him.  
  
" Sir, we just detected three Zords entering the Earth's atmosphere," he stated. Jaromious lept up. " What do you mean, you just detected three Zords enterin Earth's atmosphere? What Zords are they?"  
  
" The Beetle Zord, the Mole Zord and the Sea Dragon Zord," replied the wizard.  
  
" Gaia!!" yelled Jaromious. The General lept up from his seat. " Go down to Earth and retrieve those orbs!!"  
  
Vailo handed Gaia a piece of paper. " This is where the sensors say the Zords are. If you notice the Beetle Zord isn't on here, it's because that Zord hasn't touched down yet," he said. Gaia took a look at the paper. " Good Zeus!" he exclaimed. "How am I going to get these things?"  
  
" Take the Revenge. Now be gone," Jaromious said. Gaia left the Bridge, and Jaromious turned to watch the Dark Magician attack with his Avengers.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The Rangers were climbing Mt. Ranger when their communicators went off. Tyler, who was on a ledge, tapped "Accept" and spoke. " Yes Aeolus?"  
  
" Rangers, there is another Titan in the city. I must warn you however that this is one of his strongest."  
  
" We can handle it. Right guys?"  
  
" Right!" All the Rangers pulled out their morphers. " STORM POWER!" they yelled, swiping the cards.  
  
" Hurricane Power!" " Blizzard Power!" " Lightning Power!" " Tornado Power!" " Rain Power!!" The five transformed into the Storm Force Power Rangers. Then Aeolus commed them again.  
  
" Rangers, I am sending you something that will get you to the battle faster," he said, pushing a button. The Storm Zords roared, a beam of light emerging from each of them. The lights turned into gliders when they arrived at the Ranger's location. The gliders had two small jet engines on their backs, and they looked like birds, only with small models of the head of the Zord they came from on the front and flat metal wings.  
  
" Storm Gliders, hyah!" shouted the Rangers, leaping on them. They sped off to where the Dark Magician was. The gliders gained weapons as they neared him. Tyler fired rockets into the Avengers. Carrie blasted Dark Magician, but was blasted right back. With her own weapons. Eddie then detected the Revenge heading out over the ocean.  
  
" Guys, I'll be right back. I gotta take care of something," he said, pushing a button. " Storm Glider, transform!!" The glider turned into the Bat Zord, with Eddie piloting. Dark Magician let him go, but blasted down the other Rangers. He took on Tyler and Rickey, allowing Jessica and Carrie to take on the 1,000 odd Avengers left after the attacks. They pulled out their weapons.  
  
" Lightning Sword, power up!" " Rain summoner, cannon mode!" The sword crackled with electricity and the Summoner converted to a water cannon. The two girls began their attack.  
  
" Phantom Transformation!!" Soon after that cry was heard, the Phantom Ranger lept down and joined Jessica and Carrie, together quickly mopping up Jaromious' foot soldiers. They went to help Tyler and Rickey, who were getting their clocks cleaned by the Dark Magician.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Gaia hovered over the Atlantic Ocean in the Revenge, scanning for the orb that held the Sea Dragon Zord when his sensors detected a Zord heading for him. He'd barely turned the Revenge when the Bat Zord opened fire, hitting the Revenge directly amidships.  
  
" Black Ranger!! You'll pay for that!!" Gaia screamed, opening fire. The twin lasers lanced out from the Revenge and impacted on the left wing of the Bat.  
  
" I'm hit!" Eddie called, beginning a spin in midair to try to avoid the beams. Too late he discovered that he'd created a water cyclone and was headed for the Revenge. Lasers stabbed through the water in a vain attempt to hit the Bat.  
  
" MERDE!" Gaia screamed, seeing the cyclone headed for him. He banked the Revenge, trying to get away, but the water slammed into it, killing the engines and sending the craft down into the ocean. Eddie stabilized his craft and went to help his friends.  
  
~*~  
  
The orb of the Beetle Zord got smaller in size, reducing the words and image on it to an unreadable size. It landed in a bag of marbles that was picked up by a teenager and bought. The Beetle Zord got the vaguest sense of motion, then noticed that it was in a bag of marbles. When the Zord's new "owner" picked up the "marble", the Zord acitvated its sensors.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
" You Rangers cannot defeat me! I am the Dark Magician, ultimate champion of magic attacks!" the Titan laughed, advancing upon the clumped together Rangers.  
  
" Magic your way out of this!" came a voice from out of nowhere. Dark Magician turned, looking for the source of the voice when suddenly the Bat Storm Glider slammed into him, knocking him through a building and depositing him in a forest. Knowing the Rangers would come looking for him soon, he waved his staff. He glowed momentarily, then reappeared as a tree. Sure enough, just as he finished his transformation, the Rangers rounded a curve in the path. As they passed him, he struck, transforming again into human form and making himself invisible. He struck with the blade of his staff, sending each Ranger into a tree sparking. He laughed maniacally as the Phantom Ranger cloaked as well, pulling the Phantom Enforcer and activating the sabre mode.  
  
~*~  
  
Beetle Zord had finally finished its scan. It contemplated the data while being rolled into other marbles. Finally completing its analysis, it sent out a crimson beam of light at the person who rolled it, taking him and itself to Aeolus.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? Who is the Beetle Zord's owner? What happened to Gaia? What will happen when the Phantom Ranger and the Dark Magician fight? Find out next time in Power Rangers Storm Force: " Darkness Falls, Part 2", coming soon to a fanfiction.net near you. 


	6. Darkness Falls Part 2

Power Rangers Storm Force: " Darkness Falls, Part 2"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
The human reformed in Mount Ranger. He took in the view as Aeolus walked up to him. The god greeted him. The marble that had taken him here grew, revealing its image and lettering. It then sent a beam of light at his wrist. It reformed as a morpher shaped like a beetle. Aeolus handed him a card and took him on a walk.  
  
~*~  
  
Dark Magician circled the Phantom Ranger, even though none of the Rangers could tell. He had used his dark magic to reveal the location of Phantom to himself. Suddenly the Phantom Enforcer caught him in the chest. He lost his concentration for a moment, becoming visible and was struck by two more blows from the Phantom Ranger before recloaking and striking back.  
  
~*~  
  
Gaia was floating. He'd caught hold of a piece of the destroyed Revenge and was drifting. Luckily for him, part of his mission had been accomplished. The force of the shuttle hitting the water had sent up the orb containing the Sea Dragon Zord. Gaia carried the orb in a pouch on his uniform. He continued to float.  
  
~*~  
  
On the Avenger, Vailo notified Jaromious that Gaia was floating in the ocean.  
  
" Well teleport the idiot to the desert then, Vailo!" was the warlord's quick, irritated reply. Vailo did as he was told, Gaia vanishing from the water to land in the sandy desert.  
  
~*~  
  
" You can't win, Phantom Ranger," mocked the Dark Magician.  
  
" You sure?" the Ranger asked, spinning into Dark Magician and chipping his staff. The Titan was visible once more, his staff being the channel for his invisibility.  
  
" Now its even!" Tyler yelled. " Let's put 'em together guys!" he yelled, brandishing the Hurricane Maker. The Rangers quickly formed the Weather Blaster, but were stopped from firing by the Phantom Ranger.  
  
" Wait," he said, snapping two prongs out from the bottom of the Enforcer. He attached his weapon to the Weather blaster and pushed a button. A yellow grid appeared in midair and projected itself onto the Dark Magician.  
  
" Fire!" Tyler yelled, pulling the trigger. The blast slammed through the grid, but was stopped by the Dark Magician with a wave of his staff.  
  
" Fools," he said, waving it again. The grid revered, as did the blast. The Rangers were scattered.  
  
~*~  
  
In Mt. Ranger, Aeolus nodded to the new Ranger.  
  
" Go, help them," he said. The newest Ranger brings out his card.  
  
" Storm Power!" he yells, sliding the card through.  
  
" Eclipse Power!" His suit comes down, black with an orange stripe on the pants. His helmet has a beetle's horn sticking out of it.  
  
He calls for his Storm Glider and is gone.  
  
~*~  
  
In the desert, Gaia is looking for the Mole Zord. He is walking and is tired.  
  
" Thouroughbred, arise!" he yells, a horse shaped lump appears next to the General. It whinnies and shakes the sand off. It is a horse. Gaia jumps on and pulls out a scanner, scanning for the Mole.  
  
~*~  
  
Back in the forest, Dark Magician is advancing on the defeated Rangers. Phantom has disappeared again. Then the Beetle Storm Glider slams into him, knocking over several trees to do so. He falls, and a small tree lands on him.  
  
The Eclipse Ranger dismounts and draws a rod.  
  
" Darkness Caster, sabre mode!" The rod elongates into a sword, just as the Dark Magician slices the tree in half with a spell and gets back up. Phantom Ranger reappears and the two special Rangers double team Dark Magician as the other 5 Rangers struggle to get up and remorph. Finally, they are able to stand.  
  
" Storm Power!!" they all yelled.  
  
" Hurricane Power!"  
  
" Blizzard Power!"  
  
" Lighting Power!"  
  
" Tornadoe Power!"  
  
" Rain Power!"  
  
" All right guys, let's take him! All weapons, sword mode!" yelled Tyler. All the weapons except Jessica's turned into swords, because hers already was a sword so it didn't need to change. The entire team charged forward and ganged up on the Dark Magician.  
  
" There's no way you can take all of us, Dark Magician!!" Eddie yelled, slashing him.  
  
" Alone, true, but I have help!" he said, waving his staff at a grove of trees. A distortion formed and the trees turned into monsters. This drew away Tyler, Jessica, Eddie and Carrie. Now it was three on one.  
  
" Blizzard blade, power up!" Rickey yelled. He slashed downwards, the Dark Magician bringing up his staff. They connected, and the staff froze with the power of ice. Phantom Ranger and Eclipse Ranger brought their sabers down, shattering the staff. Tyler, Eddie, Jessica and Carrie rejoined the group, a large pile of firewood stacked up behind the group.  
  
" Dark Magician, you have been accused of being a wizard and have been sentenced to die. The time has come for that sentence to be carried out!" Tyler yelled, flinging the Titan onto the pile of wood, blowing away all the trees in a 200 yard radius. The Phantom Ranger pushed another button on his enforcer. A jet of fire flew from the end, lighting the wood on fire and causing Dark Magician to spark. Eddie used his Gust Creator to stir up the fired, and Carrie made sure that the fire didn't spread by soaking the forest with her Rain Summoner.  
  
~*~  
  
In the desert, Gaia found the second orb. The Sea Dragon Zord and the Mole Zord now belonged to Jaromious. The Titan General took out a communications device.  
  
" Master, I have completed my mission," he said. Elation was evident in Jaromious' voice.  
  
" Good, General. I trust that you will be able to hold onto them long enough for completion of you next assignment?" Gaia looked at the two orbs in the pouch before thumbing the send button.  
  
" Yessir. What is my next assignment?"  
  
" Dark Magician is in trouble. I need you to go assist him."  
  
" Yessir. Transport please?" Jaromious never replied. A sand wave flew over Gaia and deposited him in the forest, behind the Rangers. No one heard him, and then something happened. The Eclipse Ranger turned around.  
  
" Those are MY Zords!!" he shouted, drawing his sword. Gaia drew as well.  
  
" Give them to me now!" Eclipse Ranger shouted. Dark Magician shrieked in pain.  
  
" General Gaia, help me!"he cried. While Gaia was shocked, Eclipse Ranger charged. His first cut slammed into Gaia's chest. Now the General was hunched over in pain. Eclipse Ranger tackled him, swiftly retreiving both the orbs and sending them to Aeolus. Gaia had by now recovered and slashed at the Eclipse Ranger. The Ranger swiftly pivoted about and removed Gaia of his left hand. The General howled and sheathed his sword to clutch at his stump.  
  
" I'll be back for you, ECLIPSE RANGER!" he shouted before teleporting away. The second he was no longer visible on Earth, the Dark Magician blew up.  
  
~*~  
  
" Lightning Blade, decend!" yelled Jaromious, waving his hand at Gaia. Another gold hand replaced the one slashed off by the Eclipse Ranger's blade.  
  
~*~  
  
The lightning blade landed in Dark Magician's remains. He grew, and the Rangers had their summons ready.  
  
" Storm Zords, awaken!"  
  
" Phantom Stinger, Upgrade Megazord mode!"  
  
" Eclipse Megazord, engage!" From the ouskirts of White Pines, two megazords came in. A beetle was in between them when it straightened up and split across the middle and down the torso. From the splits came arms and legs. The head remained the same. The chest of this megazord was a simple one, black with a very big cannon in the middle. All of the Rangers lept into their Zords.  
  
" Storm Force Megazord, power up!"  
  
" Phantom Stinger Megazord, online!"  
  
" Eclipse Megazord, ready for battle!" As the Megazords surrounded him, Dark Magician charged. His first victim was the Storm Force Megazord. He slashed the chest, and it stumbled backwards. Phantom Stinger distracted him with its double blades and the Eclipse Megazord reverted back to normal Zord mode. The beetle scurried into the back of the Titan, then transforming quickly to punch him into one of the Phantom Stinger's slashes. The Storm Force Megazord was now back on its feet and with the Ice and Water Sabres. Dark Magician was getting beat hard. He knew he was going to have to be tricky to win this battle. Concentrating hard, he magically uprooted a grove of trees and psychically sent them at the weakened Storm Force Megazord. They impacted with the force of Tomahawk cruise missles, causing the Megazord to disassemble and the 5 Storm Force Rangers to demorph. Aeolus teleported them away, leaving the Phantom Ranger and the Eclipse Ranger.  
  
" Let's see what you've got!" he yelled, swinging his staff in a circle. When he spiked it through the circle, a black and purple energy beam shot out and impacted in the midsection of the Phantom Stinger Megazord. It too fell down, vanishing.  
  
In the midst of cackling over his victory over two aggressors, he missed the punch of the Eclipse Megazord. A black sword appeared in a blaze of light. The Dark Magician and the Eclipse Megazord parried for a while.  
  
~*~  
  
In Mount Ranger, Aeolus and the other Rangers watched as the Dark Magician transformed into a carbon copy of the Eclipse Megazord.  
  
" This is hopeless. If only we could get the one Zord that could help," the god sighed.  
  
" What Zord?" asked Tyler.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger!! Note, the next episode will NOT be named " Darkness Falls, Part 3," even though it should. It will be called " Risen Flames," but it is Part 3 of the Eclipse ranger trilogy. 


	7. Risen Flames

Power Rangers Storm Force-" Risen Flames"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Disney does. I own Storm Force. The Greeks own Aeolus. The Japanese and Nintendo own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Summary: This episode is the end of the Eclipse Ranger trilogy and the start of the Zord discovery episodes. ~*~  
  
In Mount Ranger, Aeolus and the other Rangers watched as the Dark Magician transformed into a carbon copy of the Eclipse Megazord.  
  
" This is hopeless. If only we could get the one Zord that could help," the god sighed.  
  
" What Zord?" asked Tyler.  
  
" A Zord that existed even before myself and the other Gods left Mount Olympus. The Phoenix zord," explained Aeolus.  
  
" I remember hearing of a phoenix Zord before," said Carrie. " When I used to live in Angel Grove. It belonged to the Silver Zeo Ranger."  
  
" Aeolus, could you explain, please?" Rickey questioned. Aeolus pushed a button, and an image of the most powerful Zord ever appeared on a screen.  
  
" Back in the ancient times, the Phoenix Zord lived in the mountains and would aid travelers who were lost. It waited for one to come along who could harness its great powers. During the era of the Zeo Rangers, it was discovered that the silver Zeo Shard was the source of the Zord's power. When the Silver Zeo Ranger arrived, the Zord fell under his control. Unfortunately, when the Turbo powers were created, the Silver Ranger left Earth and the Zord went into hiding again. It is rumored that the Zord is now residing in an underwater volcano. With its power source gone though, it would be easier for one of you to tame it and harness its powers." The Rangers all got excited as Aeolus closed his eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
In a volcano underneath the ocean, a steely black eye flashed open. One color was in its iris. Red.  
  
~*~  
  
Hundreds of miles away in the Command Chamber of Mt. Ranger, Aeolus' eyes snapped back open, surprising all the Rangers.  
  
" Tyler, would you retrieve the Phoenix zord and save the earth?"  
  
" Of course!" the Red Storm Force ranger yelled with joy.  
  
" Good. Here is what you must do. If you morph in here and call your Storm Glider, you might be seen and my cover blown. I need you to do this in the woods. I can distract the Dark magician long enough for you to escape his gaze, but you will have to be quick. Do you understand?"  
  
" Yes, Aeolus," Tyler said. He dashed out of the cavern before the Storm Force Ranger's mentor could wish him good luck.  
  
~*~  
  
Once in the woods, Tyler brought out his card. " Storm Power!! Hurricane power!!" he called, swiping the card through and morphing into the Red Storm Force Power Ranger.  
  
" Storm Glider!!" The rocket-powered glider came to him and he lifted off again.  
  
~*~  
  
In Mount Ranger, Aeolus closed his eyes and concentrated. The Dark Magician suddenly lost all peripheral vision. As Tyler passed, he regained it, but he did not see Tyler. Aeolus breathed a sigh of relief as Tyler headed out towards the ocean.  
  
~*~  
  
The Zord could sense it. A new power ranger controller was nearing. It opened its beak and began to sing.  
  
~*~  
  
Tyler was over the ocean when suddenly the Storm Glider banked 90 degrees and began losing altitude. It also slowed down enough so that when it went underwater, Tyler stayed on board.  
  
As Tyler adjusted to being able to see underwater, he saw a large, bird shaped lump in the sand. Then his Storm Glider vanished and Tyler heard the most majestic song in his life. Hearing it, his mind spoke to him.  
  
' Go towards the lump in the sand,' his mind urged. Tyler found himself moving without thinking about moving. As he neared it, it began to glow a silver-red. Then Tyler became a flash of red light and found himself in a cockpit. The viewport was covered by sand. Then Tyler pushed a button. The zord began to rise out of the sand, and the viewport cleared. The sight scared sevearl schools of fish to death. Tyler laughed and piloted the Zord out of the ocean.  
  
~*~  
  
Back in town, Eclipse Ranger was getting his butt kicked by the Dark Magician in Megazord mode. He had by now transformed again, now the splitting image of the Storm Force Megazord. They were trading sword blows, but more than often the Dark Magician's second sword slipped past his defenses and hit him. Then a jet of flame from behind the Eclipse Megazord struck the Dark Magician. He fell backwards, shocked. He was now in Titan form again.  
  
~*~  
  
In Mt. Ranger, Aeolus nodded at the other Rangers.  
  
" STORM POWER!!" they yelled, beginning the sequence.  
  
" Blizzard Power!"  
  
" Lightning Power!"  
  
" Tornado Power!"  
  
" Rain Power!"  
  
From the corner, came the call of "Phantom Transformation!" The Phantom Ranger returned to visibility. The other Rangers were shocked. Aeolus just smiled.  
  
" Go," he said. The 5 Rangers dashed out of the Chamber.  
  
" Storm Zords, Awaken!" Rickey, Jessica, Eddie and Carrie yelled. The Ram, Polar Bear, Leopard, Bat and Whale appeared.  
  
" Phantom Stinger, Megazord mode!" Phantom yelled. The Megazord formed and the Phantom Ranger disappeared.  
  
" Storm Zords, Combine!" Tyler, Rickey, Jessica, Eddie and Carrie yelled. The normal Storm Force Megazord formed, and then the Phoenix Zord began to transform. The beak lengthened and separated as a sabre. Then the wings broke off and attached to the back of the Megazord. They attached to the Bat's wings. The rest of the Zord became a sheild. Tyler appeared in the cockpit of the Megazord.  
  
" Storm Force Megazord, Flame mode!" he yelled, sitting down. The Dark Magician's staff came down. Tyler parried with the beak sabre. He nodded to Eddie, who had the Zord begin to fly. Tyler had it flying horizontally parallel to the ground and slashed at the Dark Magician's midsection when he passed. The staffs strike hit the shield.  
  
" Sheild at 90 percent!" Carrie reported from her station.  
  
" Phantom, Eclipse ranger!! Let's end this!" Tyler yelled. " Right!" the two other Rangers said.  
  
" Final Strike!"all seven yelled.  
  
" Flame Sabre, charged and. . . Strike!" the Rangers in the Storm Force Megazord yelled. Two red rubies in the hilt of the Sabre glowed and the Sabre caught on fire.  
  
" Talk about dramatic irony," Carrie commented as Dark Magician's cloak caught on fire as the slash was completed. He screamed as he burned again. Phantom Ranger put his two swords into the glowing X again, pushing it into the fiend. It went right through him again, elliciting another scream. Then the normal Megazord pushed another energy sphere through him and he screamed.  
  
" Wow, this guy really is tough!! The other monsters were dead after this!" Rickey commented as the horn on the Eclipse Megazord glowed yellow with energy. It was removed and it split into several razor sharp discs. These were flung at the Dark Magician and embedded themselves in him, causing him to spark with energy discharges. He dropped his staff and fell backwards, exploding. The discs reformed as the horn, which reattached itself. The three Megazords stood victorious. Then the Phantom Stinger Megazord was covered by a displacement ripple and vanished, leaving only the Storm Force Megazord and the Eclipse Megazord.  
  
~*~  
  
Back at the Avenger, Jaromious pulled out his chair and threw it through the floor. All the while screaming in anguish.  
  
" Another Ranger!! For the love of Zeus, six was enough!! Now what am I going to do!!" He stormed off into the elevator.  
  
~*~  
  
Back at Mt. Ranger, the 5 original Rangers stood unmorphed before Aeolus and the still morphed Eclipse Ranger.  
  
" Aeolus, who is this?" Eddie asked. Aeolus nodded at the strange new Ranger. He pulled his arms up into a cross in front of his helmet.  
  
" Power down!" he yelled, slicing his arms out. He demorphed in a flash of black and orange light, revealing Ben Walker.  
  
" Ben?" Carrie asked, shocked.  
  
" Yep, its me. And I must say that this is AWESOME!" this brought a laugh from the rest of the Rangers.  
  
"And the Phoenix zord is SWEET!" Tyler said. More laughs came from the group.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's notes: Another short episode, but I needed it. I own the Phoenix Zord, created it for an RPG. The Silver Zeo Ranger is also mine, and if anybody wants to know who it was, ask in your reviews. The next 9 episodes will be episodes where the Rangers find zords, and in two of them new Megazords will be created.  
  
Preview for next episode: In episode 8 (A Fishy Situation[title may change]), a trip to the aquarium nets Carrie a new Zord. 


	8. A Fishy Situation

Power Rangers: Storm Force " A Fishy Situation"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rangers or Yu-Gi-Oh! or the Greek Gods.  
  
Summary: Carrie goes to the aquarium, fights a sea monster and gets a new Zord.  
  
~*~  
  
Carrie Jones exited White Pines High School. She worked after school at the White Pines Aquarium as a tour guide and fish feeder, and was headed there. First, she went home and dropped off her school bag and got changed for work. Her uniform at the aquarium was a navy blue polo shirt with a whale logo and the words " White Pines Aquarium" underneath it in white. For pants she wore black dress pants and dress shoes. She had a name tag that she wore on the shirt. She left her house and set off for the Aquarium.  
  
~*~  
  
On the warship Avenger, Jaromious, the evil demigod of winds, picked out a new card as he saw Carrie enter the aquarium.  
  
~*~  
  
When Carrie entered the Aquarium, her boss, John, came up to her.  
  
" Carrie," John started, " I need you to feed the fish today," he said, finishing. Carrie nodded and headed to the food room to get the required buckets.  
  
~*~  
  
back on the Avenger, Jaromious was at the Summoner with the card. He fed it into the machine. The image of a lizard with webbed feet, blue eyes, green skin, a red scale ridge that was webbed on its back and sharp teeth appeared on the screen.  
  
" I summon the High Tide Gyojin!" he said, targeting the fish tank. The monster disappeared. Jaromious pulled out another card.  
  
" And to distract the other Rangers, I summon 600 Avengers!" These were targeted at the White Pines Mall.  
  
~*~ In Mount Ranger, Aeolus noticed both, but decided to leave the HT Gyojin to Carrie for the time. If she got into trouble, he would send her some assistance. He sent Tyler, Rickey, Jessica, Eddie and Ben to deal with the Avengers.  
  
~*~  
  
In the fish tank, after Carrie entered in a wet suit, a webbed hand grabbed her ankle and tried to drown her. She kicked the hand, rose to the surface and summoned her card.  
  
" Storm Power!! Rain Power!!" she yelled as she swiped it through her morpher. She became the Blue Storm Force Ranger and could see underwater. She saw the Gyojin and pulled out her blaster, shooting it in the back. It howled with pain and spit acid at her, causing sparks.  
  
~*~  
  
At the mall, the other five Rangers were losing unmorphed. They brought out their cards.  
  
" Storm Power!!"  
  
" Hurricane Power!"  
  
" Blizzard Power!!"  
  
" Lightning Power!"  
  
" Tornado Power!"  
  
" Eclipse Power!!!"  
  
The now morphed Rangers took on the 550 avengers, 110 to each. The tide began to turn.  
  
~*~  
  
On the Avenger, Jaromious turned to Vailo.  
  
" Is the modification program ready?" he asked. The spellcaster pushed a couple of buttons. A hologram popped up in the middle of the command chamber, clearly an Avenger, but different in a way. Thick armor covered their torsos, with blasters already attached. Their robotic eye could now fire lasers as well. They could no longer grip well, they only had one hand. The other hand was a titanium blade. Jaromious grinned.  
  
" Send it." Vailo pushed two more buttons and a beam of light emitted from the Avenger.  
  
~*~  
  
On Earth, the beam of light encompassed the Avengers. They twisted and reformed into the Avenger Battle Mode.  
  
" Uh-oh!" Eddie said, just before they were all hit by the lasers and sent flying through a shop window. Tyler shot an Avenger in the chest and had to duck so the ricochet didn't hit him. Rickey was luckier, shooting a robot in the neck and severing its head. The elation didn't last long. The head reattached magnetically and the robot blasted Rickey.  
  
" Guys, follow me!" Tyler said, figuring out how to win this.  
  
" Hurricane Maker, Blade mode!" he yelled, carrying the sword in one hand and the blaster in the other. He sliced off a head and blasted the magnet inside the torso. The robot didn't reform. Heartened, the Rangers started to fight again.  
  
~*~  
  
Back in the fish tank, Carrie was getting roughed up. She brought out her Rain Summoner and activated the blade mode. With the sword, she severed several spines on the Gyojin's back, causing sparks. It was clear that this battle wouldn't last much longer.  
  
~*~  
  
In Mount Ranger's control center, Aeolus understood the damage that would be done if the Gyojin was to explode within the Aquarium. He teleported it and Carrie to the lake.  
  
~*~  
  
The teleport had caused Carrie to pause midstrike. But her Super Slice attack came down hard on the Gyojin when they reformed in the lake. It exploded, sending Carrie out onto the beach. Aeolus commed her.  
  
" Carrie, the other Rangers need your help at the Mall. Jaromious has sent down a group of Super Avengers," their mentor said. Carrie called for her Storm Glider and was on her way.  
  
~*~  
  
jaromious sent down the Lightning Blade, causing the Gyojin to grow.  
  
~*~  
  
Aeolus called all the Rangers. He told Ben to come battle the Gyojin while the other rangers battled the Avengers. The Eclipse Ranger vanished, and the original 5 drew the robots out into the parking lot.  
  
" Weather Blaster!" they called, brandishing the weapon. " Fire!" The beam slammed into the Avengers and vaporised them.  
  
" Storm Zords, Awaken!" they yelled. Tyler called the Phoenix Zord to form the Storm Force Megazord, Flame Mode to assist Ben and the Eclipse Megazord.  
  
~*~  
  
At the lake, the Eclipse Megazord was pushed into the water by the Mega Gyojin. A shockwave came up and another orb flew up into the air. It landed on Carrie's shoulder, but she didn't feel it. The Storm Force Megazord sent the Gyojin into a different part of the lake and helped Ben up.  
  
Gyojin swam around, but felt the slice of a sword on his back and jumped back up, slamming into the Eclipse Megazord, knocking it out of the battle for a while. A glance told the Gyojin that it hadn't been either of the Megazords that had sliced him. He was right.  
  
The orb on Carrie's shoulder glowed blue and hovered in front of her helmet. She took it and saw the image of a swordfish on it.  
  
" Swordfish Zord, Awaken!" she yelled. A fish-shaped Zord rose from the lake, covered in water. The water dripped away and revealed the Swordfish Zord. Carrie knew what was going to have to happen.  
  
" Whale Zord, detach! Swordfish Zord, attach!" The two Zords switched places.  
  
" Storm Force Megazord, Flaming Anisaber mode!" she yelled. " Swordfish Zord, final Strike!"  
  
" Storm Force Megazord, final Strikes!" yelled the other Rangers. The Swordfish Zord's sword glowed blue while the other sword charged up. They sliced down in an X, scorching the Gyojin. Then the original final strike happened, the energy ball slamming through the middle of the X, sending Gyojin out into the ocean to explode.  
  
The Rangers celebrated and Jaromious fumed. This was getting irritating. 


	9. Call of the Wild

Power Rangers Storm Force Episode 9: " Call of the Wild"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers or Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Summary: The Lion Zord is discovered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a time of great calm in the town of White Pines. It had been a considerable length of time since Jaromious' last Titan attack. Nevertheless, Aeolus still pushed the Rangers hard to train, not to slack off. As it was the Rangers had just returned from a 5 mile hike through the forest, very tired and sweating profusely.  
  
" This is the hardest thing yet!" complained Tyler. " Trigonometry is easier!" Several of the other Rangers agreed with him. They sat down for a break.  
  
~*~  
  
In White Pines Zoo, one of the lions was growing restless. It roared constantly whenever a lizard was nearby, and it tended to kill them. The Zookeepers were baffled, but allowed the mauling of reptiles to continue.  
  
~*~  
  
On the warship Avenger, Jaromious finally selected a Titan to wreak havoc. He took the card and wandered over to his summoner, pausing to push some buttons on the helm. When he finally arrived, he input the card and called forth a legion of Avenger Battle Modes. The titan was the Armored Lizard. He pushed the button.  
  
" Armored Lizard, destroy!!" he yelled as the image vanished. It appeared in the Zoo next to the lion. It went crazy, roaring and rushing the cage, only to be blasted back by the robots. The dinosaur-like Titan roared back at him. The two monsters were in a roaring contest and never noticed the arrival of the Rangers.  
  
~*~  
  
The Rangers, as usual, had known of the Titan before it landed. Unusually, they arrived at the battle already morphed.  
  
" Weapons, blade mode!" Tyler cried as the upgraded Avengers advanced on the Rangers. 6 swords were pulled out and the Rangers charged. Following their earlier strategy, they lopped off the heads and destroyed the magnetics with the blasters.  
  
~*~  
  
At the same time, on the Avenger and in Mt. Ranger, Jaromious and Aeolus, both observing the battle, spoke. " What is up with that lion?" they said at the same time, unbeknownst to the other. When the Lion flashed yellow and disappeared, Jaromious and Aeolus cried out, the evil one in shock and the good one in glee.  
  
~*~  
  
What the lion had done was transform into a Zord and dis/relocate itself. It attacked the Armored Lizard and bit into it before spitting it out where it exploded as the Rangers disposed of the final Avengers. A yellow crystal appeared to Jessica. While they looked at it, the Lightning blade descended and made the Armored Lizard grow. It now looked like a Blue Tyrannosaurus Dinozord.  
  
" Lets get to work!" they yelled.  
  
" STORM ZORDS, AWAKEN!!" the zords left the valley, Phoenix, Bat, Polar Bear and Swordfish.  
  
" Eclipse Megazord, online!"  
  
" Storm Force Megazord, Wild Flaming Anisaber mode!" The lion took the place of both the Ram and the Cheetah. The other zords connected as usual, the Swordfish replacing the Whale. The Lion's head, in the middle of the torso, now provided the cockpit.  
  
Armored Lizard began by spitting a wall of fire at the Eclipse Megazord.  
  
" BEN!" yelled the other rangers as their friend's zord was hit. It staggered backward, sparking and charred.  
  
" I'm alright," he said, activating his direct link to Aeolus. " Aeolus, I could use some help down here!!"  
  
" Use your powers to summon your second zord, the mole," he responded coolly.  
  
" Powers, right. Thanks, Aeolus," he said, closing his eyes and concentrating. A strange flute-like noise emitted from the Eclipse Megazord. A rumbling sound was heard and suddenly the Armored Lizard was thrown aside from the Mole Zord emerging from underground.  
  
" Mole Zord, attach!" said Ben. The Mole split up into armor for Ben's Zord, protecting it from another fire attack.  
  
" Eclipse Megazord, Burrow mode! Attack with Power Discs!" The horn was taken off again and thrown, splitting up into discs as it flew. Most of them chinked into the armor and became stuck, but a few struck home, sending sparks from the Titan.  
  
" Storm Force Megazord, Flaming Anisaber!!" yelled Tyler and Carrie. The blade crashed down, leaving a black mark on the Lizard.  
  
" Oh not good," Rickey said as a fire attack was directed at them. He managed to bring the shield around, but barely.  
  
" Shield at 75%," reported Eddie.  
  
" Phoenix Missiles, fire!" yelled Tyler. The helmet glowed and a ring appeared above the Megazord's head. It spun around and launched 8 missiles. They all struck the Lizard and made pockmarks in its armor. The beast whipped around and hit the Storm Force megazord with its tail, sending it crashing to the ground.  
  
" Can you dig it?" Ben asked as the Eclipse Megazord used its armor to tunnel beneath the ground. The Lizard roared and turne around, looking for its quarry, only to be sent flying when the Megazord popped up again.  
  
" Power Claws!" Ben said, extending the Megazord's arms. The Moles' claws ripped at the armor, leaving marks for the Storm Force Megazord.  
  
" Flaming anisaber, Strike!" The rangers inside yelled. They rammed the charged up sword into the targeting sights Ben had made. The Anisaber went right through him and caused a massive power surge. The Lizard was still up and fighting, but it was time to end it. The Storm Force Megazord grabbed the Armored Lizard and flew up high into the air. The Lizard thrashed about, trying to break free. Jessica looked it straight in the eye.  
  
" Hasta la vista, baby!" she yelled, hurling it down to the ground. It landed on its back, rolled over, twitched once, twice, and exploded in a blinding fireball.  
  
" WAHOOOOOO!!" cried the Rangers, demorphing after the explosion.  
  
" Congratulations, Rangers," said Aeolus. " You have nearly enough Zords for a whole new Megazord. But I'm afraid Jaromious' next Titan will cause you some severe trouble."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Next episodes will be a three parter where Rickey, Eddie and Tyler find their Typhoon Zords. Look for it soon on an ff.net near you! 


	10. Attack of the Harpies

Power Rangers: Storm Force Episode 10-"Attack of the Harpies"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Or Yu-Gi-Oh! I own this stuff and myself though.  
  
Summary: The Harpie Family comes down and destroys the Rangers way of life.  
  
~*~  
  
On the Warship Avenger, Jaromious had come up with a sinister idea. It would utterly destroy the Rangers. He walked over to his Titan Summoner and inserted 7 cards.  
  
" Harpie Lady, with your feather duster, your pet dragon and your brother! Descend with 100 Avengers each! Protect the Ape, Rabbit and Condor zords!"  
  
They went down, landing on plains where there were palm trees, big holes and old dead trees.  
  
" What a wasteland," commented Harpie lady as she arrived. " Brother, go chat with the Condor. Pet Dragon; go keep the Rabbit company. Avengers, I need a chair!!" The Titans and bots bent to her wishes, awaiting the arrival of the Rangers.  
  
It didn't take long for them to arrive, morphed, on their gliders and take out the Avengers and converge on the Harpie lady.  
  
" Prepare to say goodbye to your powers, Rangers!" she said, brandishing her feather duster. She whipped Tyler with it and he demorphed, his red power draining into his card, which turned to glass. Tyler reached out to touch it, but moments before he reached it, it shattered.  
  
" Oh not good," he said as Harpie Lady did this to the other 5 Rangers. Their shattered cards were swept up by the duster and gave their powers to Harpie Lady.  
  
" Oh really not good." A blast sent them flying.  
  
~*~  
  
" I hoped this day would never come, but. . .PHANTOM TRANSFORMATION! HYAH!" The Phantom ranger reappeared and headed to the battle, a small box in his hand.  
  
~*~  
  
The Rangers saw Phantom's appearance and looked on in awe as he knocked Harpie Lady back into retreat.  
  
" Storm Force Rangers," he said, turning to them. " Hold out your hands." They did as asked and Phantom placed a small disc about the size of a bottlecap in their hand. It was in their color and had their Ranger emblem on it.  
  
" These are your Megabattle discs. From now on you will morph by inserting the disc in the slot where your cards used to go and calling out ' Storm Megabattle!' Try it," he urged. Tyler got up slowly and took his disc, dropping it into the slot. His morpher glowed and became the shape of an oval with a red coloring.  
  
" Storm Megabattle!" he yelled out. A red grid swept over him, covering his body. His new uniform had red legs, and heavy armor on the knees, groin, torso and head. Lasers were included on the groin and torso, in a triangle formation. His helmet looked like something out of a VR arcade. Two weapons were seen briefly on his hips before flickering out of sight.  
  
" Good," said Phantom. " Your new helmet will allow you to receive data on anything scannable, from infrared to analysis on Titans. The two weapons you have are Disc blasters and your new Power Weapons. Tyler, your new weapon is the Typhoon Summoner, an upgraded Hurricane Maker. These discs are unaffected by Harpie Lady's duster, because they are not cards. Good luck Rangers," he said before rippling with a distortion and disappearing. Harpie Lady appeared on the Horizon, a dragon and an odd looking man flanking her.  
  
The other Rangers dropped the discs in as well, and their morphers also changed. Rickey's became a white octogon, Jessica's became a yellow square, Eddie's became a black diamond, Carrie's became a blue rectangle and Ben's became an orange circle.  
  
" STORM MEGABATTLE," yelled the first four. They transformed into uniforms like Tyler's only with different colored legs.  
  
" ECLIPSE MEGABATTLE, INITIATE!" yelled ben. His new uniform was jet black with white armor on the chest and groin.  
  
" Power Rangers!" they yelled.  
  
" Feather Duster, go!" harpie lady yelled. The duster sprang from her hand and waved over the Rangers, doing absolutely nothing at all. She looked shocked, and under their helmets, the Rangers looked smug.  
  
" Power Weapons, guys," Tyler said. " Typhoon Summoner, online!" A T- shaped device appeared in his hands. He pulled its trigger and a wall of water came crashing down on the Titans.  
  
" Blizzard Creator, fire!" Ice cubes sprang from the muzzle of the weapon, freezing the ground and the Titans.  
  
" Thunder Blade! Torpedoes, launch!" Two rockets on the side of the sword sped into the dragon and the man, knocking them over with holes in them.  
  
" Tornadoe Cannon! Gust!" A twister sped out of the cannon, sweeping up the villians and dropping them from 100 feet in the air.  
  
" Monsoon summoner! Water cannon, fire!!" A jet of water slammed into Harpie Lady, causing her to molt.  
  
" Eclipse Sabre! Moon Strike!" The image of the moon appeared over the three Titans. It crackled with energy and exploded, charring the Titans but not destroying them.  
  
" Aight guys, lets put 'em together!" yelled Tyler, brandishing the Typhoon Summoner. The Blizzard Creator was the middle, holding the Thunder Blade in its emitter. The Tornadoe Cannon snapped on to the bottom of the Creator, its emitter pointing outwards. The Typhoon Summoner connected on top of the Creator, snapping in place. Then the Eclipse Sabre drove through the Monsoon Summoner to create the hilt of the sword.  
  
" Storm Sabre!! Final Strike!" the Rangers called. Tyler drew an X with the sword. Torpedoes were at each of the corners. He then stabbed the sword through the middle of the X. The rockets fired first, impacting at first with the Feather Duster, shattering it, then Harpie Lady, her Dragon and her Brother. The energy from the X impacted soon after, obliterating any trace of them from the Earth.  
  
~*~  
  
" Vailo!" Jaromious roared. " Activate revival plan Beta!"  
  
" Yes master."  
  
~*~  
  
The Lightning Blade descended, followed by two heaps of goo. The Blade hit the remains of Harpie's Pet Dragon, growing it to super size proportions. It was a fully-fledged Megazord, and it held a supersized version of the Lightning Blade. The goo resurrected Harpie Lady and her Brother and sucked them into the cockpit of the Dragon.  
  
" Storm Zords, Awaken!"  
  
" Phoenix Zord!" yelled Tyler.  
  
" Polar Bear Zord!" yelled Rickey.  
  
" Lion Zord!" yelled Jessica.  
  
" Bat Zord!" yelled Eddie.  
  
" Swordfish Zord!" yelled Carrie.  
  
" Storm Force Megazord, initiate!" said the rangers. The Zords combined into the Storm Force Megazord, Wild Flaming Anisaber mode.  
  
" Eclipse Megazord, Burrow mode!" called Ben. The two zords formed his Megazord and the battle began.  
  
The Dragon began by swinging its sword at the Eclipse Megazord. The Armor took the hit and allowed the Storm Force Megazord to get in behind the Dragon and charge up the Anisaber.  
  
" Swordfish Slice!" said Carrie. The powered up Zord slashed down over the back of the Dragon, rendering its wings useless. The TitanZord screamed in pain and whipped around, hitting both Megazords with its tail and slashing the Storm Force Megazord in return. It recovered and began to parry with the Dragon. The swords clanged together and no one noticed the Eclipse Megazord slip behind the Dragon.  
  
" Power Discs!" he yelled, flinging them into the Dragon. It roared again and hit aside the anisaber and sliced the Megazord, causing it to fall. It charged the Eclipse Megazord, only to be met with a kick.  
  
" Warrior mode!" yelled Ben. A mental interface dropped down over Ben and the Megazord shifted. The legs got thinner and less bulky, as did the arms and head.  
  
" Alright! Bring it on, windbag!" he said, pumping his arms. The Zord pumped its arms as well. He punched the Dragon in the torso and watched as it reared.  
  
" Take," another punch. " That," a kick. " You," punch. " GIT!!" he yelled going into a flurry of punches and kicks that all impacted on the Titan, causing it to teeter.  
  
The Storm Force Megazord was still on the ground, watching in awe as the Eclipse Megazord went psycho.  
  
" Ready Carrie?" asked Tyler. Carrie nodded and pushed a button.  
  
" Anisaber charged and ready. Remote link online. Phoenix missile ring locked and loaded," she confirmed.  
  
" Alright then, here goes!" said Tyler, moving a lever. The Megazord hurled the Anisaber; the missile ring attached to the bottom, into the back of the Dragon. As the animal roared in pain, the missiles prepared to fire.  
  
" Uh-oh," said Harpie Lady and her Brother at the same time, just as all 8 missiles slammed into the Dragon, leaving a gaping hole around the energy center and demolishing the Dragon's sword.  
  
" Remote link, activate! Anisaber, Final Strike!!!" said the Storm Force Megazord's Rangers. The sword moved out of the Dragon's back and flashed yellow before returning to its natural blue. Coming in from the side like it was being held by an invisible Megazord, the sword slashed through the power core of the Dragon and ruptured it. Sparking twice, it fell over, twitched and sparked another 3 times, then exploded, leveling the Mountains.  
  
But this was not the end. Two more lightning blades came down and landed in the debris, once again resurrecting Harpie Lady and Harpie's brother. But just as the Megazord was knocked aside by the twin power of the Titans, three new Zords popped up from beyond the horizon. A red Ape, a white Rabbit and a black Condor.  
  
" Alright, new Zords!" Eddie said as the Condor fired lasers from its eyes, hitting Harpie's Brother. The Phoenix, Polar Bear and Bat Zords dissolved, returning to their homes to rest. This left the Rangers megazordless, but Aeolus knew what to do once Rickey, Tyler and Eddie received their new orbs.  
  
" Rangers, call on the Typhoon Megazord. That is what these 5 zords make!" he said hurridly.  
  
" Typhoon Zords, combine!" yelled the Rangers. The Lion became the legs only this time, the Ape replacing it as Torso and head. The swordfish connected in its normal place, and the Rabbit replaced the Polar Bear. Then the Condor replaced the Bat and once again the Rangers had a Megazord.  
  
" Typhoon Megazord online. Rabbit punch!" yelled Rickey. The Rabbit arm struck out and slammed into the face of Harpie's Brother. The Titan fell over and was kicked in his groin by the Eclipse Megazord as Harpie Lady was Rabbit Punched by the Typhoon Megazord. She as well fell, but as kicking her in the groin would accomplish nothing, they just duplicated the Swordfish Anisaber and stuck the clone saber through her, moving in on her brother. He had the Power discs stuck in him and was therefore easy pickings.  
  
" Ben, move back, we got this," said Carrie. " Swordfish slice!" The Anisaber cleaved the Titan in half as ben moved his Megazord back. In a surprise, as the Anisaber exited Harpie's Brother's body, the siblings exploded into ash.  
  
" Huh?" the confused Rangers asked. " How'd that happen?" It was Jessica who came up with an explanation.  
  
" They had some sort of sibling bond between them, so that whatever happened to one sibling would happen to the others as well. Coupled with the fact that they were Summoned at the same time, well, you get the idea," she said, shrugging her armored shoulders.  
  
" Well lets get rid of these ashes before the Big Cheese decides to try again," Carrie said. " Water cannon!" Out of the eyes of the Swordfish Zord came two high-powered jets of water. They hit the piles of ash and disbursed them so far apart it would take a device the size of 3 megazords both in length and width to reassemble them.  
  
" Typhoon Megazord, disengage!" the 5 said. The Zords came apart and returned home. As did the two Zords that formed Ben's Megazord.  
  
" Power Down!" they said. A small flash of light later and they were back in civvies, high-fiving each other and heading for the Pizza Parlor.  
  
~*~*~  
  
" Zeus damnit I'm getting sick of this!" yelled Jaromious from his perch on the Avenger. He pulled out a small device that looked like a walkie-talkie and grinned, looking VERY sinister. 


End file.
